


Dare to Quiz

by Orrymain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-19
Updated: 2004-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrymain/pseuds/Orrymain
Summary: Jack and Daniel celebrate their three month anniversary, taking a marriage quiz to make sure they are on track.





	Dare to Quiz

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Dare to Quiz

### Dare to Quiz

#### by Orrymain

Date Archived: 05/19/04  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Romance, Relationship, Slash  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive:   
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: Jack and Daniel celebrate their three month anniversary, taking a marriage quiz to make sure they are on track.

* * *

Dare to Quiz  
Author: Orrymain and special guest co-author, Claudia! Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html Category: Slash, Romance, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13  
Season: 7 - February 16, 2004  
Spoilers: Crystal Skull (very minor), The Fifth Race (very minor) Size: 37kb  
Written: April 29-30, May 1-2,7,16, 2004 Summary: Jack and Daniel celebrate their three month anniversary, taking a marriage quiz to make sure they are on track. Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. A gal can dream though! Notes:   
1) We had so much fun we decided to do it again ... and again. Thanks to Claudia, my always beta, and now sometimes co-author! She makes it so much fun to write some of these fics! 2) Sometimes, Jack and Daniel speak almost telepathically. Their "silent" words to each other are indicated by asterisks instead of quotes, such as **Jack, we can't. __3) Silent, unspoken thoughts by various characters are indicated with ~ in front and behind them, such as ~Where am I?~ 4) The Marriage Quiz and others can be found at the website for The Gottman Institute at http://gottman.com/ 5) To find out more about Tintin and his adventures, check out the official website at http://www.tintin.be 6) This fic stands alone, but it does reference my past fics, "Odyssey of the Mind" 7) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: QuinGem, Drdjlover, Laryssa!

Dare to Quiz  
by Orrymain and Claudia 

Jack cautiously opened the front door, peeking his head inside to see if Daniel was around. ~Good. Safe.~ Quietly, Jack entered, carefully closing the door so as not to make any noise. He moved towards the kitchen with his goods. Turning to the dinner table, he quickly prepared it to his liking, nervous that Daniel might hear him. 

Then, Jack looked outside. ~Hmm. The girls must be with Danny. Upstairs, I'll bet. Good. I was afraid they might have barked.~ 

When everything was in place, Jack climbed the stairs to the second floor of the country-style house. Daniel wasn't in the master bedroom, so Jack went to the den, smiling at the sight of his lover as he lay back in his comfortable recliner. 

~Geez. What he does to me. Look at him. Sexy and gorgeous even when he's wearing one of those old, yucky plaid shirts. Memo to self: donate this one to Goodwill one of these days when Daniel isn't looking.~ 

"Hey, Beautiful." 

Jack's Love lit up like a Christmas tree, extending his arms to his husband. Without hesitation, Jack pounced on his lover, and the two kissed wildly for several minutes. 

"Get all your errands done?" 

"Sure did. I missed you." 

"Missed you, too." 

Their lips brushed briefly as their mouths opened again for another round of dueling tongues. 

"How are you feeling, Danny?" 

"Fine. I mean, really. I'm okay." 

The couple had just endured a multi-week nightmare, Daniel abducted and tortured, given an alien drug, the withdrawal of which had been its own torture, and Jack had been injured as well, but after a trip to Boston, things were again back on track, and they were happy and in love. 

"So, what are you doing?" 

Jack moved to a better position next to Daniel, still amazed how they had learned to both snuggle next to each other and yet still be totally at ease in the recliner. As neither were exactly little guys, it had been a challenge at first, but now they made the transition to their "normal" chair positions within seconds. 

"A marriage quiz." 

"A marriage quiz? Geez, Danny, what for?" 

"It doesn't hurt to make sure we know each other as well as we think." 

"That's crazy. We don't need a quiz to know we're perfect for each other." 

"Jack, this is a scientifically composed set of questions. Here, you can take it with me." 

"Daniel, Sara used to do these things. All they did was start ... trouble." 

Jack gulped. Sara had once looked at him the way Daniel was now, just after he had complained about how ridiculous the test she had been taking was. In fact, Jack had refused to participate. Vividly, Jack recalled sleeping on the couch that night. Not wanting history to repeat itself, Jack smiled. 

"Of course, I'll take the quiz with you, Love." 

Daniel gave him a look that said he knew Jack was just going along, but still, it was a smart choice! 

"Okay. Number one is, 'I can name my partner's best friends'." Daniel looked at Jack and smiled. "Me, me and me!" 

Jack laughed. "Of course." 

"No, we have to be serious. I'm your best friend, but ..." 

"Danny, you are my best friend. No one has ever been the friend to me that you are." 

"Kawalsky." 

"Different. We've talked about that. Charlie didn't even know about ... Charlie. Way different, just like with Lou. I have ... people I think of as family, good friends, but not best friends. There's only one of those, and he's right here." 

"That's so sweet." 

"And it had better be mutual." 

Daniel chuckled. "It is. Barely had people I could call friends until the Stargate Program came into my life. Sam maybe, but I think you're right." 

"Family." 

"Yeah." 

The two shared a kiss and moved to the next question. 

"Number two is, 'I know what stresses my partner is currently facing'." 

The two stared at each other and laughed at the same time. 

"Goa'uld, inept politicians, and ... me when I don't get my morning coffee." 

"You got that right," Jack agreed, adding another laugh. "Are we doing this for real?" 

Daniel nodded as he responded, "We have to, or what's the point?" 

"Danny, there isn't anything wrong, is there?" ~I haven't missed something, have I?~ 

"No, of course not. I just think it's a good idea to make sure we're focusing on the right things. There's nothing lurking beneath the surface. I promise." 

"Good, and trust me, Love. I'm focused. I'm so focused," Jack's voice softened with each syllable as he leaned forward to steal a kiss. 

"Hmmm, Jack. The quiz." 

"Right. Okay, well, if we're being serious, then I guess you'd have to add ..." 

"Worried about me all the time? Just like I worry about you ... getting sick, being injured, or maybe even ..." Daniel didn't want to finish the sentence. 

"Wanting out," Jack said softly. "We have the same stresses, Danny. What's next?" 

"What do Private Lawman, Kinsey, Paul Davis and the Chiefs of Staff have in common?" Daniel grinned at his lover. 

The giveaway here was Private Lawman, a new recruit to the SGC who was suffering from a bad case of hero worship of Jack. At first, the Colonel had been flattered by the attention, but the young man had taken to following Jack around the halls of the SGC, continually asking him questions and generally getting under Jack's feet. It was also making it hard to sneak into Daniel's office for some illicit cuddling, fondling, and other assorted lustful-type activities, which did nothing to endear the young man to either Jack or Daniel. 

Jack looked into Daniel's amused eyes and grinned. "They're all irritating S.O.B.'s. Is that the question?" 

"Yep, 'I know the names of some of the people who have been irritating my partner lately'." 

"Yours are easy. Doctor Singleton." Jack grinned at the memory of Daniel fuming over translations that the recently arrived archaeologist had completed using Budge. "And, of course, the ever irritating Wallis Budge." The two kissed, and then moved on to the next question. 

"Okay, next is, 'I can tell you some of my partner's life dreams'." Daniel smiled knowingly. "Me, retirement, fishing, and our children -- our future." 

Jack laughed, and as he took the laugh in, Daniel was reminded how charming and sexy his husband was. He let himself get lost in the smile and the cocky laugh, and it filled his soul with goodness. 

"That was a no-brainer," Jack said. 

"Wooooooof!" 

"Oops," Jack reacted to the sound of Bijou and Katie's 'hey, what about us?' barks. "I think you're in trouble, Danny," looking at the dogs, "He said it, not me!" 

"Grrrrrrr." 

"I'm sorry, Girls," Daniel said to the two beagles who apparently had awakened from their slumber on their beanbag that was kept in the den for special occasions. 

They didn't always get to go into the room full of cherished items, but they had always behaved, so more and more, Daniel was letting them relax in the room. 

"You're our children, our present and our future. We love you both lots and lots." 

Daniel wiggled his body a little as he extended his arm out to quickly pet the girls for a moment. Two wagging tails was the response, and Jack and Daniel laughed as the girls shifted around before going back to sleep. 

"Almost got myself in some hot water there." 

"Great negotiating, as always." 

"Thank you, Love," Daniel said as he kissed his husband. "Your turn to answer the question. 

"Easy. Same no-brainer, I hope, with the exception of the fishing. Maybe a return trip to Egypt for a dig ... oh, and you want to find the Lost City." 

Daniel kissed his lover again. 

"I hope you know, though, Jack, that finding the Lost City is way down on that list of dreams." 

"I do, Angel. But it's still nice to hear it." 

Jack caressed his lover's cheek as they kissed again, the quiz turning into a wonderful catalyst for foreplay. As he nibbled a bit on Daniel's earlobe, the young man moved on to the next question. 

"Okay, so now we come to ... 'I can tell you about my partner's basic philosophy of life'." Daniel leaned into Jack. "Well, there's the philosophy that you project to the world -- kill first, and ask questions later. And then there's the real philosophy that guides you -- protect those you love." 

"That first one never fooled you, did it? Even on that first mission to Abydos, you never bought the dumb Colonel act." 

"Not for a second." Daniel grinned. "I still can't believe how many people fall for that ridiculous dense, thick-headed, overbearing ... just dumb ... junk. How can people fail to see who you really are?" 

Daniel was getting a bit frustrated. Sometimes, when Jack played the role, Daniel wanted to strangle him. He understood much more than he had ever let on. No one could Latin so quickly if they were as dumb as Jack pretended to be, and that was just one of dozens of events over the years that the young man had witnessed that proved Jack's intelligence was not as he exhibited to the average person. 

"They don't want to see, just like they don't want to see us for who we are together." Jack ran his fingers down Daniel's arm and heard the sigh of his lover, an acknowledgement of those who don't and may never understand the tender, all-consuming love that he and Jack shared. 

"You're right, but Jack, you don't have to push it so much. Sometimes I think you just want to see how dumb you can act before someone calls you on it." 

Jack laughed. "Too much, huh?" 

"Way too much." 

"Yeah, well ..." Jack decided to discontinue the discussion of his dumbness and move back to the quiz. "Your basic philosophy of life is easy for everyone to see. Tolerance, understanding and acceptance which some fools misinterpret as being passive, usually to their chagrin later on ... and you still don't see how special that makes you." 

Much to Jack's delight Daniel blushed at the praise from his lover, which led to a new round of kissing. 

"I like this quiz, Angel," Jack said when they came up for air. 

"No, you just like kissing me." 

"Got me there." 

"I will," Daniel said with a glint in his eye. "This next one is a throwaway." 

"Why?" 

"I can list the relatives my partner likes the least." 

"Yeah, we're both a little short in that department. "Nick for you, and ... no one for me. Next?" 

"Nick." Daniel sighed. 

"Not worth it, Love." 

"I know. Okay, another easy one to agree or disagree with -- 'I feel that my partner knows me pretty well'." 

"Yes." Both said at the same time, and then again in unison. "Next." 

Daniel read the next one, "When we are apart, I often think fondly of my partner." 

"Yes." Daniel's answer was quick and firm. 

"No." Jack said equally quickly and firmly. 

"What?" Daniel sat forward in surprise. 

"Fondly, Daniel? FONDLY? I may fondle, but when I think of you I think ... heart and soul, and passion. I think forever, and lust. When we're apart, my body aches, physically. I do not think of you fondly. I think of you as ... my everything, and I need to get home to you just as soon as I can." 

"Oh gawd." Daniel tossed the quiz on the floor and began to ravish his lover. "Wait ... the girls. Put them out, and meet in the bedroom." 

Jack smiled. His lover had gone into instant burn mode. Jack put the beagles out, and when he walked into the bedroom, Daniel was already undressed. He pounced on his husband, and the two made love. 

"We need to do those tests more often," Jack said afterwards, as they calmed in each other's arms. 

"It's just ... what you said ... it was ... perfect." 

"I love you, Danny. It's just how I feel." 

"I love you, too." 

A while later, they cleaned up, and Daniel retrieved the quiz he had tossed to the floor in the den. Sitting up against the headboard of the bed, Jack's arm around his spouse, they moved on to the next question. 

"Next is ... let's see ... ' I often touch or kiss my partner affectionately'." 

Daniel looked at Jack and laughed. "I know ... 'affectionately' is a horrible choice, considering all the words they could have used, but you know what it means." 

Jack laughed. "Yes for both of us, as we just proved." 

"And we will again -- very soon." 

"Soon," Jack echoed, leaning over to kiss Daniel's temple. 

"The next question or statement is 'My partner really respects me'." 

"Now that one may seem tough for some people," Jack said. "We're so different, but there's no one in this world I admire and respect more than you, Danny. I know I've apologized for this, but I didn't always show that in the beginning. Seems like I could make a list of bad calls when I sold you short or didn't want to listen." 

"Jack ..." 

"No, Danny. I'll never forget when I made a donkey out of myself on Euronda, but you know, even back when we met Tuplo, I didn't want to give your ideas credence. I didn't even want you talking to Hammond about it." 

"But I did, Jack, and you didn't argue." 

"I didn't help, either. Danny, I always heard your words. I just ... I was fighting myself and ... I don't know. I honestly don't know why." 

"You were changing. I understood." 

Jack chuckled for a moment. "The Evolution of Jack O'Neill? Sounds like a bad movie." 

"You know what I mean. We all learn and grow, and you're no exception. You've changed a lot, Jack, in how you look at things, or maybe it's just in how you respond to what you see." 

"Maybe, but that didn't change the way it hurt or felt, did it?" Daniel shook his head. "As I've said before, I may not have always believed those ideas of yours, but I've always believed in you, and even at your most insane, I've never felt more respect for anyone, or more admiration. The things you've overcome, the way you've lived your life, and the endless well of compassion you have for everyone. You're amazing, Love." 

Daniel was blushing again and decided to take the attention from himself. 

"I think people don't understand how good you are, Jack, inside -- your soul. It's easy to criticize, especially when we approach things differently, but ... we both have jobs to do. I couldn't do your job, Jack. It takes a lot of bravery and courage, skill and cunning. You save lives, and sometimes that means you have to make difficult decisions. The responsibility on your shoulders is so tremendous. There really aren't many men out there who could do all that you have, and none as well as you. And as my husband, gawd, how you treat me. I hope you know that I believe you are so honorable and full of integrity that I couldn't not be proud of you. I couldn't not respect you, Jack, for being who you are and doing what you do." 

"So we both know?" 

"I think sometimes we forget, though, because we end up battling over something silly, and then we lose sight of ... well, of us." 

"We need to make sure that doesn't happen. We've come too far to forget the basics, and respect is a basic." 

"I agree." 

"Okay, what marvelous question is next on the ole quiz?" 

"There is fire and passion in this relationship." They looked at each other and grinned. 

"Couldn't have more fire and passion." Jack had spoken confidently. 

"Is that a challenge, Babe?" Daniel's eyes gleamed with mischief. 

"Think you're up for it, Angel?" 

Daniel's response was to kiss his lover, deeply, passionately and completely. 

"Definitely up for it, Jack." He turned slightly, then rubbed himself suggestively against Jack, letting him know just how 'up' he was. Just as Jack's hand started to creep below the bedcovers, Daniel rolled away slightly. 

"Na-uh. There are more questions for you to answer first." 

"Danny!" 

Daniel grinned wickedly. "Quiz first. Reward second." 

"Reward, as in more of that fire and passion. Except ... I'm ready now. Lots of fire burning through me, and I'm full of passion." 

"Down, boy." 

Jack groaned and Daniel laughed. 

"Next -- 'Romance is definitely still part of our relationship'. That's a given. You have got to be the most romantic person I've ever known, Jack. I love that side of you." 

~Wait until we get downstairs.~ "You bring it out in me, Danny. I swear, I've never been so romantic before, but with you I can't help myself. I just love you so much." 

Jack placed another kiss on Daniel's temple as they snuggled together on their bed. 

"I love you, too, my very own Silver Fox." They kissed again. 

"You're just as romantic, Angel. You're just more subtle." 

Daniel had his doubts. While he didn't think he could ever match Jack in tender and loving gestures, he was glad that Jack found him romantic enough. Still, when it came time to score himself, Daniel felt he was a definite 'needs improvement'. 

"Next question. 'My partner appreciates the things I do in this relationship.' You do." 

"Just like you always appreciate the things I do." 

Daniel went to the next question. "The next one is, 'My partner generally likes my personality'." 

"Danny, I don't just like your personality, I love your personality. Funny, passionate, intelligent, easy going ..." 

"I'm not sure I give off that impression ... well, intelligent maybe, but ..." 

"No buts. I know you, and who you are. You're all of those things, and so much more ... like I said when we got married." 

"Now, you could stand some improvement." 

"Daniel!" 

The young man laughed. "I'm just kidding .. I think." 

Jack acted like he was strangling his lover. Daniel let out a big laugh as he squirmed in his lover's hold. Finally, they sat back up to move on to the next question, only after reading it, they decided they needed verification: "Our sex life is mostly satisfying," Daniel said with a smile. 

"Let's find out." 

"Okay." 

When they got back to the quiz, it was over two hours later. They agreed that at the end of the day they were always glad to see each other, that they were each other's best friends, that they loved talking to each other, that they do a lot of give and take in their discussions ("I think we covered that on the first mission to Abydos," Jack laughed.), that they listen respectfully to each other even when they disagree ("I think we need to work more on that one, Babe. We're a lot better now, but you know how we get when we argue," Daniel stated.), that the other was a great help as a problem solver ("You're my personal Mr. Fix-it, Jack," Daniel beamed with confidence at his husband.), and finally, that they mesh well together on values and goals. 

"Tally time, Jack." 

"I think we aced it, Danny." 

"Well, there were twenty-two questions in this test. To be honest, I think we got twenty of the twenty-two." 

Jack looked suspiciously at his husband, who responded a bit shyly, eyes down, his voice timid. 

"I could be more romantic and that's something I'm going to work on, Babe; I promise, and I think when we argue, we still sometimes forget. I mean, we remember eventually, but we can get pretty nasty sometimes." 

Jack had to agree. He, especially, had a nasty temper, especially when his Mr. Jealousy made occasional appearances. Though the two always got through their fights, somehow able to realize that words on the surface were not always the actual truth, they had had some horrible, harsh arguments. 

"You're right, Love. We do forget sometimes. I'll try and do better." 

"Me, too." 

"Okay. Twenty. And that means ...?" 

"Top group, of course. It says, 'You have a lot of strength in your relationship. Congratulations!" 

Jack laughed. "Congratulations, Danny." 

"You, too." Daniel caressed Jack's cheek. "Happy three month anniversary, Love." 

"Happy Anniversary, Angel. I can't believe you're mine. Three months. Three wonderful months we've been married." 

They kissed once again, and then Daniel reached over the side of the bed to grab something he had under the bedframe. Jack gazed at the expanse of bare skin this action showed off and felt his libido starting to wake up again. 

~Geez, I will never get enough of you, Danny.~ 

**Same here, my Silver Fox. __

Jack laughed. **We're hearing silent thoughts more and more. Have you noticed that? And ... I Love you, Danny. __

**Love you, too. And I think it's intense emotion of any kind, but I don't want to think about it. __"This ..." Daniel took a breath. Then he looked at his husband and his doubts vanished. "Jack, this is for you."

Daniel handed Jack a brightly wrapped box, roughly six inches by eight inches in size, and barely one inch thick. 

Jack grinned. "We really are hopeless, Danny. I have yours downstairs." 

Daniel laughed. "We keep saying that we want to ... I mean ... Gawd, I hate it when I forget how to talk." 

"How about I just open it?" 

"Jack ..." There was a slight hesitancy in Daniel's voice. "I tried not to go overboard since it's only a three month anniversary so I ... I only have this one gift, but it's ... it's from my heart, and I hope you like it." 

"If it's from you, Angel, I already love it." 

Jack gave his lover a deep kiss before unwrapping his parcel. He smiled as he pulled out the gift, opening it, and then he stared at the item, overwhelmed. He looked at Daniel, full of question and surprise. 

"Danny." 

Jack ran his fingers over the ink of the first page. It was precious and it felt ... sacred to him. 

"I want you to read it, Jack. Every word." 

"Angel, this is your journal. It's ... Daniel, you don't have to let me read this." 

"I know, but I want you to. It's the journal from Abydos, the first time It's all about me ... you. Read it, and you'll see." 

"Danny." 

Jack didn't know what to say. He held the book as if were fragile, believing it to be one of the most treasured and cherished things he'd ever held in his hands. Daniel had shared parts of his journals with him over the years, but never an entire volume, and never like this, presented as a gift that was essentially the gift of his soul. 

"It's for you." Daniel's smile was sweet and genuine. 

"You really want me to read this?" 

Daniel nodded. "It's your copy, Jack. You know Brian Caulfield?" 

"Yeah, we met him at Ferretti's party last year." 

"Right. He owns a copy shop, so he let me come in and make copies and showed me how to do this binding. There's an inscription." 

Jack flipped the page and stared. 

"I hope you don't mind. I know we don't usually, but ..." 

"Oh, Angel." 

Jack felt himself losing his composure as he read the short but poignant writing. 

"For my husband, Jack, who is my heart and soul. As you read this, you'll see just how much you have always been my soulmate. I love you with all my heart. Your husband, forever and always, Daniel." 

"You don't mind about the inscription, do you?" 

"Geez, Danny. No. I ... I don't know what to say. I love you." 

"That was the perfect thing to say," Daniel responded with a smile as he snuggled closer to his husband, soaking in his lover's enjoyment. 

Making Jack happy always made Daniel happy, and somehow, sharing his inner thoughts with his lover just wasn't that difficult anymore. They were too much a part of each other. He had to admit he wasn't quite ready to let Jack read everything, but the Abydos journal was the best place to start, and maybe someday, he'd gift Jack with another volume. 

Jack put the journal in the nightstand on his side of the bed. 

"Maybe I can read a little as you write tonight." 

"I'd like that." 

"Me, too." After a few minutes of intense cuddling, Jack suggested, "Let's go see your surprise." They put on some comfortable sweatsuits. "Oh, wait here for a second. Don't move!" 

Jack sprinted out of Daniel's sight, but returned within a couple of minutes, grinning as said, "Had to make a few ... preparations." 

Daniel smiled, and then the two walked arm-in-arm down the stairs. 

"You did it again. Gawd, you're so romantic." 

"These are for you," Jack said, having retrieved one dozen long stem red roses. "A little thorny and pure of heart -- just like you." 

"Jack," Daniel sniffed the luscious-looking flowers. "They're beautiful. Thank you." The two kissed, the flowers a delicate buffer between them. "But are you saying I'm ... thorny?" 

"I love your thorns. They make you unique. Danny, you don't sit back and accept. You live. It hasn't always been easy, but even when you've ... stabbed yourself, or put up bumps in the path of those wanting to help, you've never lost your faith in people. I think that's incredible, especially when it's the opposite of what I did." 

"Jack ..." 

"No. Daniel, it is the truth. You took all those thorns, the ones you erected and the ones tossed at you, and put them to good use. Me? I was ready to kill innocent people on Abydos by setting off that bomb just to bury my own homegrown thorn. You have no idea how much I respect your ability to learn to ... to turn a thorn into a rose." 

They kissed, something they'd do a lot during the night, and then Daniel took in more of the ambiance surrounding him. 

"Candlelight and incense ... gawd, I love you." 

He held the flowers in his right hand as he moved in for a stronger, more passionate kiss, the roses against Jack's back. 

"I thought we'd order Chinese, eat in the candlelight, put on some music ..." 

"Dance?" 

"Dance. Enjoy some wine on the roof under the stars." 

"Mmm ... sounds wonderful." 

"Or ... stay here." Jack moved to the refrigerator and pulled out a covered plate, bringing it to the fireplace. "Or, if you prefer, Love, we can munch on these." 

"Oh, Jack. When did you have a chance to do that?" 

Jack smiled. He had timed it perfectly, sneaking downstairs when Daniel was sound asleep, making the goodies, and arriving back in the bed in just enough time to get back in place before the young man had next awakened. 

"Earlier today. Motivation." 

Daniel looked at the tray of sexy finger foods and garnishings, some shaped in suggestive shapes or letters. 

"You are full of surprises, Jack," he said as he leaned over to sample one of the mini-sandwiches. "Mmmm, that's good. Let's eat these." 

"You sure?" 

"Oh yeah. I'm sure." 

"There's an angel food cake for desert, too." 

Daniel smiled from embarrassment, the best kind of embarrassment. He was Jack's angel, and Jack loved to make an angel food cake as a symbol of that. 

The two snuggled in front of the fire for quite a while, enjoying the various foods Jack had prepared in between their fondling and kissing. Then, Jack smiled and stood up, pulling Daniel up with him. 

"What?" 

"Come here." Jack led Daniel to the table where the large wicker gift basket set. 

"Jack, what's this?" 

Daniel had noticed it earlier, but hadn't had a chance to think much about it with his sexy silver fox being such a loving distraction each passing minute. 

"Your present." 

"You mean presents, don't you? Look at all this stuff." 

"So, I like to spoil you." 

"Jaaaack. We agreed." 

"Did we?" 

Daniel rolled his eyes. He and Jack had agreed they wanted to make sure they saved money for their future family. They weren't going to go "too crazy" anymore with gifts ... at least, that was the plan. 

~So we're saps. I'm just glad he didn't ask much it cost me to get that binding done, or the engraving for the lettering, or the top quality paper, or ...~ He smiled inside. ~We're saps. Sue us.~ 

He picked up the first item in the basket -- a small square box. Opening it, he found a rock ... just a normal, everyday rock, but attached to it was a note that read, "You are my rock and my foundation." 

"Foundation," Daniel said softly, adding, "That's so sweet, Jack." 

"And true, Danny. Let's go sit down while you go through these gifts." 

Once situated on the sofa, Daniel picked up the next gift. It was in a long, thin box. He was sure it was a tie. Unwrapping it, Daniel found a long piece of string -- plain, white string. A note attached to it said, "I don't need this string to remember that I am the luckiest man alive, because I have you in my life. But I hope you'll keep this string so you'll remember that no matter where we are or what we're doing, I love you." 

Daniel swallowed hard, lifting out the next item, a small bag. Opening it, he pulled out a three-prong plug commonly found in most homes, including theirs. The words handwritten on the attached note made him smile: "You are what grounds me to this world. You are my reality, protecting me from whatever threatens to surge through us ... just as I always protect you." 

Quietly, after wiping away a single tear from his left eye, Daniel opened the next item that was in a round tube. He smiled immediately. It was a color lithograph of a traditional red heart. In calligraphy at the bottom it said, "You are my heart, making the blood flow through me and giving strength to my lungs so I can breathe. In every way, you give me life." 

Jack's left hand was caressing his spouse's back, and hearing a tiny sniffle, he tugged Daniel close, placing a kiss on his temple. 

"You're everything, Danny. Everything. I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

He reached for the next item. Pulling it out of its box, he smiled. It was a keychain that had a yellow ball with a smiley face on it. The note attached to it said, "You are my smile, my laugh, my joy. Without you, Homer Simpson would be stale, and jokes would be sour." 

The next item was in a larger box. It was the DVD to "Man of La Mancha." Attached to it was a note that said, "You are my song and my symphony. Together, we are a mighty chorus, in perfect harmony. You're caring and compassionate. These lyrics could have been written for you, 

To dream the impossible dream ...  
To fight the unbeatable foe ...  
To bear with unbearable sorrow ...  
To run where the brave dare not go ...  
To right the unrightable wrong ...  
To try when your arms are too weary ... To reach the unreachable star ... 

This is my quest, to follow that star ... No matter how hopeless, no matter how far ... To fight for the right, without question or pause ... To be willing to march into Hell, for a Heavenly cause ... 

And I know if I'll only be true, to this glorious quest, That my heart will lie will lie peaceful and calm, when I'm laid to my rest ...  
And the world will be better for this:  
That one man, scorned and covered with scars, Still strove, with his last ounce of courage, To reach the unreachable star ... 

This is you, my Angel, my star. You make the impossible happen because you care and are willing to do what it takes. I am, and have always been, so very proud of you, of who you are." 

"I love you, Jack." Daniel fingered the note and then leaned over to kiss his husband. "I never dreamed I could be this happy." 

Jack caressed Daniel's cheek as he spoke, "Neither did I. Love you, Angel." 

Another tender touching of their of lips, and then Jack passed over another box. This one looked like it was a thin book. Jack watched as Daniel opened it. He still couldn't believe that he'd actually found it. He'd been looking for this for over two years, and the previous week he'd received an email from a bookshop in London. He'd had it couriered over, and it had arrived the previous day. 

"Open it, Danny." 

From the way that Daniel was caressing the cover of the book, Jack suspected that he knew what he'd find written inside. 

Daniel gazed down at the book in his lap. It was a French edition of Tintin - "Cigars of the Pharaoh." Memories swamped him of his parents reading him this at bed time. He had loved hearing of the boy reporter's adventures with his faithful sidekick, Snowy. 

His parents had given him this particular book for his seventh birthday, and if this was the same book, there would be an inscription inside that read, "To our little Pharaoh." 

With shaking fingers, Daniel opened the book, and there it was -- in his mother's writing. Tears fell down his cheeks as he traced the loving words with his fingers. 

His voice barely a whisper, the young man asked, "How did you find it?" Daniel looked up at his husband in disbelief. "I thought it was lost, that I'd never see it again." 

"After that nightmare with the Skull, you mentioned how Nick had thrown away most of your books, including this one, that he didn't see them as important." 

Even now Jack found it hard to believe Daniel's grandfather had been so unfeeling as to discard so many of the possessions that had been sent to him for safekeeping when Daniel's parents died. It was obvious that 'sentimental' was not a word in the man's vocabulary. 

"I've been looking for it -- got Carter to email every single bookshop I could find." 

"All this time," Daniel whispered. Placing the book carefully on the coffee table, he hugged Jack. "Love you, Jack. Love you so much, and that's still not enough. Gawd, what you've given me. I'd be nothing without you," Daniel choked out as he squeezed Jack to him. 

Jack felt pleased he'd been able to give Daniel something of his parents. The little boy Danny hadn't had much to hang on to, so when Jack could occasionally do something to remind that young innocent of his parents love, it lit up Jack's heart. 

"Danny?" 

"Yes." 

"Read me the story." 

Daniel smiled. "Gawd, Jack. You always know the perfect thing." 

"I love you." 

Daniel's left hand went to Jack's face, gently caressing. His eyes locked on to Jack. "So much, Jack." They kissed, yet again. "Jack, let's read it on the roof." 

They relocated to the roof deck, a place of special solace and comfort for the two men. Jack sat on the floor of the deck, his back against the wall. Daniel sat in front of him, his head against Jack's shoulder. It was night now so they brought out a lantern to light the deck sufficiently for them to read the book. 

Jack's arms embraced Daniel, his hands caressing his lover's abdomen. Daniel held the volume gently, just staring at it for several minutes as he felt his soulmate's touches and kisses. 

"Do you want me to read it?" Jack asked softly and tenderly, thinking maybe Daniel was too emotional to get through it. 

"Jack? Do you speak French?" Jack smiled and shrugged, not really answering the question. Daniel assumed his lover was just teasing, and yet, he wasn't really sure. 

"Well, anyway, thanks, but ... No, I want to," Daniel said securely as he opened the book. 

They saw the cruise ship, and the young boy looking over the end of the protective railing, his dog sitting on the ledge of the rail. 

"This is the life, Snowy," Daniel began to read, translating the French into English, "A really quiet holiday for a change ..." 

Jack chuckled, getting Daniel's attention. 

"What?" 

"Sounds like us, doesn't it? We always think life will be calm, and then everything goes crazy. Quiet holiday. Poor Tintin. He hasn't a clue what's ahead." 

"But he'll get through it, like he always does." 

"Just like we do, Angel." Jack kissed Daniel's temple. "Go on." 

Daniel read. Occasionally, they'd stop and talk about the story, or Daniel would remember something his parents had done or said while reading it to him years earlier. Mostly though, Jack listened, taking in the gift of his lover. He reveled in Daniel's smile, and the joy his lover was feeling. He listened to Snowy's search for Tintin after they had been separated and smiled when the two were reunited. 

~Just like Snowy, I'd search the world and the universe for you, Danny ... for you, for anything that makes you smile and happy. Who needs some marriage quiz to prove what we already know? I live for this, for that smile, that heartiness in your voice. Love you, Danny.~ 

~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Orrymain


End file.
